The El Dorado County Safety Network (Network) Technology Project (Project) is an ambitious effort to affect the patient safety/quality of care delivered to uninsured/underinsured children and employed adults and families in El Dorado County. The Network consists of the major providers of health care services to the safety net population (indigent, uninsured, underinsured) and includes both local hospitals, community clinics, the County Mental Health, Public Health, and Human Services Departments, the Office of Education, and several non-profits serving this population. The Project will integrate the Network's "Access Product", a 3 pronged approach to: 1) provide outreach and enrollment for children eligible for public insurance; 2) provide access for those children not eligible for public insurance, up to 300% of the poverty level; and 3) provide access to healthcare to those families employed by local small businesses unable to provide coverage for their workers. Planning goals include: 1) strengthening the Network by ensuring appropriate leadership and staffing; strengthening relationships, teamwork, and working efficiencies of the Network members and identifying and accessing other appropriate initiatives to further expand/enhance the Network to increase patient safety; 2) achieving efficiencies within the Network by expanding/enhancing the Network's business/strategic plan; 3) developing a comprehensive plan for Health Information Technology (HIT) implementation/integration among the Network to promote and improve patient safety/quality of care by: providing specific clinical and organizational needs that can be met through HIT; assessing feasibility of HIT implementation; defining project parameters; developing the implementation plan; and specifying procedures for ongoing evaluation and feedback. By this planning, the Network will identify the most beneficial and feasible technology to integrate HIT with the Access Product which will increase patient safety/quality of care of the uninsured and underinsured in the county. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]